1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to orthopaedic implants and fastener assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of devices used to treat fractures of the femur, humerus, tibia, and other long bones. For example, fractures of the femoral neck, head, and intertrochanteric region have been successfully treated with a variety of compression screw assemblies, which include generally a compression plate having a barrel member, a lag screw and a compressing screw. Examples include the AMBI® and CLASSIC™ compression hip screw systems offered by Smith & Nephew, Inc. In such systems, the compression plate is secured to the exterior of the femur, and the barrel member is inserted in a predrilled hole in the direction of the femoral head. The lag screw has a threaded end, or another mechanism for engaging bone, and a smooth portion. The lag screw is inserted through the barrel member so that it extends across the break and into the femoral head. The threaded portion engages the femoral head. The compression screw connects the lag screw to the plate. By adjusting the tension of the compression screw, the compression (reduction) of the fracture can be varied. The smooth portion of the lag screw is free to slide through the barrel member to permit the adjustment of the compression screw. Some assemblies of the prior art use multiple screws to prevent rotation of the lag screw relative to the compression plate and barrel member and also to prevent rotation of the femoral head on the lag screw.
Intramedullary nails in combination with lag screws or other screw assemblies have been successfully used to treat fractures of the femur, humerus, tibia, and other long bones as well. A significant application of such devices has been the treatment of femoral fractures. One such nailing system is the IMHS® system offered by Smith & Nephew, Inc., and covered at least in part by U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,125 and various related international patents. Other seminal patents in the field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,827,917, 5,167,663, 5,312,406, and 5,562,666, which are all assigned to Smith & Nephew, Inc. These patents are all hereby incorporated by reference. A typical prior art intramedullary nail may have one or more transverse apertures through its distal end to allow distal bone screws or pins to be screwed or otherwise inserted through the femur at the distal end of the intramedullary nail. This is called “locking” and secures the distal end of the intramedullary nail to the femur. In addition, a typical intramedullary nail may have one or more apertures through its proximal end to allow a lag screw assembly to be screwed or otherwise inserted through the proximal end of the intramedullary nail and into the femur. The lag screw is positioned across the break in the femur and an end portion of the lag screw engages the femoral head. An intramedullary nail can also be used to treat shaft fractures of the femur or other long bones.
As with compression hip screw systems, intramedullary nail systems are sometimes designed to allow compression screws and/or lag screws to slide through the nail and thus permit contact between or among the bone fragments. Contact resulting from sliding compression facilitates faster healing in some circumstances. In some systems, two separate screws (or one screw and a separate pin) are used in order, among other things, to prevent rotation of the femoral head relative to the remainder of the femur, to prevent penetration of a single screw beyond the femoral head, and to prevent a single screw from tearing through the femoral neck and head. When an additional screw or pin is used, however, unequal forces applied to the separated screws or pins can cause the separate screws or pins to be pressed against the sides of the holes through which the separate screws or pins are intended to slide. This may result in binding, which reduces the sliding of the screws or pins through the nail. Conversely, a problem can result from excessive compression of the femoral head toward or into the fracture site. In extreme cases, excessive sliding compression may cause the femoral head to be compressed all the way into the trochanteric region of the femur.